1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an LGA (land grid array) socket connector, and more particularly to a load plate of the socket connector having larger intensity.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,195 issued to Byquist on Jul. 12, 2005 discloses an LGA (land grid array) socket connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a load plate pivotally positioned between an open position and a closed position, a load lever pivotally mounted on an opposite end relative to the load plate, and a reinforcing plate below the insulative housing. The load plate moves toward the insulative housing and is positioned at the closed position by the load lever locked to the reinforcing plate. The load plate has a thickness standardized in such a field. When the socket connector asks for much larger pressure against a CPU (central processing unit) received therein, the load plate is usually replaced by another much more rigid material or increased merely in thickness. Much more rigid material disadvantages in high cost, and the method by replacing much more rigid material is uneconomical. The load plate defines a cutout in the middle thereof for the CPU connecting with a heat sink for heat transmission. The second method by increasing in thickness means that a much more material is discarded. The waste of material of the second method is really high, too.
Hence, an LGA socket connector comprising a load plate having larger intensity and reducing cost is desired.